


Play Time

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Role Playing, Sex, Shenanigans, Smut, a smidge of vulgarity, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Written for a tumblr ask (Celestialgeekmage): a handsy, possessive Natsu and a receptive Lucy. Mature content of the shenanigan kind. For Natsu and Lucy, bedtime is often play time.





	Play Time

"Yes, Captain?"  
  
Natsu Dragneel stood there, hands jammed into his pants pockets. The youngest humanoid to earn that rank in the United Federation eyed the woman. Blushing at his attention, she tugged down her scandalous short skirt. He grinned; wide and guileless, quite the panty melter. "You're our newest crewmember, aren't you?" He stroked his chin and nodded. "Ph.D.'s in astrophysics, ancient languages, and engineering."  
  
"I'm flattered you've read my resume." Self-consciously, she tucked a loose strand of her ornate coif behind an ear. "I did my homework on your distinguished career as soon as I received my commission." Her thick lashes fluttered as she studied the tips of her shoes. "You've earned almost every medal the Federation gives out for bravery."  
  
"-And?" Natsu gave Lucy an expectant look. "Like we practiced, how does that make you feel?"  
  
Doing her best to keep from rolling her eyes, Lucy thrust out her chest. In a much more exaggerated tone of pandering voice, she continued as if Natsu hadn't prompted her. "You're so strong and brave! What big muscles you have! You make me feel so safe!" Now licking her lips and swaying her hips as she minced closer, Lucy made bedroom eyes at Natsu. She winked and kicked her shoes into opposite corners of the room.  
  
In a haze of lust, Natsu reached out. Quick as a Ferengi short-changing a customer, he pulled her close and clutched her butt. Voice gravelly with burning desire, he purred, "I can make you feel lots of things."  
  
Lucy was eminently glad Natsu couldn't currently see her face. She was hard pressed to keep her mirth and embarrassment from showing. Falling back on her amazing memory, Lucy said the next thing on her script. "Would you? Show me the stars, you incredibly sexy, virile and incredible man!"  
  
Like the sex god he was, the moment Natsu plunged his fingers into her hair and stared into her eyes, Lucy melted. In those electric moments where his lips hovered over hers, Lucy feared her heart would jack-hammer free of her ribcage.  
  
With infinite care and tenderness, Natsu kissed Lucy. He brushed his lips against hers, coaxing her mouth open. All languid energy; his tongue explored, a slow marauding siege of her wet cavern.  
  
Lucy, no shrinking violet - panted and whimpered. Into the hot kiss they shared, she begged. "Touch me."  
  
An animalist grunt later and Natsu hoisted Lucy onto his body, shapely legs wrapped tight around his hips. Greedy hands massaged her backside. Each generous globe of her ass cheeks was a delightful handful. Wanting - no, needing - needing more, Natsu carried his sexy burden to the bed.  
  
Knowing what was next, Lucy tensed. Natsu was hella sexy, but he still had his immature side.  
  
With a wet pop, he released his lip lock and tossed Lucy onto the bed. "Where do you need my touch?"  
  
Lucy ghosted her hands over her barely covered breasts. "Everywhere."  
  
In dramatic fashion, Natsu flung off his gold Captain's shirt. He smirked before crossing his arms and subtly flexing his muscles. "How bad do you want it?"  
  
Mentally cringing again, Lucy ran the tip of her tongue over her top lip. "So bad I'll die if you don't give me what I need right now!"  
  
Natsu toed off his boots and shucked the rest of his clothes in short order. He swarmed onto the bed, coming to rest on his knees, looking at Lucy with supreme confidence and lust. "I'll give you what you need all right, all night long!"  
  
"Take me!" Lucy had to close her eyes and clench her teeth shut to prevent herself from laughing. Good thing Natsu always got super into his role. His ardent lovemaking was enough to make her forget the stupid role-playing beginnings.  
  
Natsu slid a hand up her left thigh and the other found her right breast. Squeezing the flesh he'd found, Natsu grinned. "There's nothing sexier than consent." Abruptly he swooped down to give Lucy a scorching hot kiss. This time, his tongue action was dominant and forceful.  
  
Lucy writhed. No matter the scenario, Natsu was brilliant in bed. Cosplaying Star Trek, Harry Potter or even Gilligan's Island; the man had moves. Even more glad she'd forgone wearing underwear, Lucy thrust her hips up.  
  
Natsu adjusted his position. Effortlessly, he sank into Lucy's wet warmth. She gasped at the welcome intrusion. He mimicked with his tongue the motions his hardened length was making. Faster and faster, he rocked in and out of nirvana.  
  
Mindless, Lucy babbled nonsense. Her legs tightened around Natsu's hips, heels digging into the small of his back.  
  
Wanting to make their lovemaking last, Natsu slowed. Lucy shuddered and sighed - not able to voice her disappointment.  
  
Natsu, balls deep inside of Lucy, stopped moving. "I love you." He smiled to see her eyes snap open. "D'you know how much?"  
  
Mute, Lucy shook her head.  
  
"More than Vulcans love logic." He laughed as Lucy growled at him.  
  
"Way to keep in character, but I'm not done - you're not done. What are you doing?"  
  
Natsu gave Lucy a wicked smile. "I know how you hate it when I pop out of you. Making sure when I move, that doesn't happen." He rolled their bodies. Triumphant at staying inside of his lover, Natsu grinned. "Time for you to take control."  
  
Happy to ride pillion, Lucy rose and sank upon the rigid flesh inside of her. Harder, rougher, Lucy ground against Natsu. Breath heaving, flesh slapping, Lucy tensed. The friction against her g-shot triggered a massive orgasm. Heedless of the poor soundproofing her apartment had, Lucy screamed her pleasure.  
  
Scant seconds later; Natsu grunted, spurting his release. He captured Lucy tight in an embrace and nuzzled her neck. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Lucy collapsed onto Natsu's chest. "Imma send Dan Straight a thank you note."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lucy hissed, that yelp had been into an ear. "Silly! If he hadn't made you so jealous, tonight wouldn't have been so fierce."  
  
"Mmmphf."  
  
"Don't be like that." Lucy breathed moist hot breath into Natsu's ear. "I'll let you pick the next scenario."  
  
"Yeah?" Natsu couldn't help the eager puppy dog tone. "You mean it?"  
  
Lucy purred with satisfaction. "Hells yeah."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what y'all think. Complaints, criticisms, helpful pointers - feedback would be delightful.


End file.
